Fae Kin
Origins It is said that fae kin are creatures born of Chaos; when the gods created the races, Chaos lent its influence to the fae kin and and thus their kind come in shapes and sizes, in talent and temperaments, more varied than any other beings. This vast range of possibilities makes them, as a race, more adaptable than any other and they may be found living comfortably anywhere upon the map. Common Traits The Chaos in their veins assures that there are few shared physical features among fae kin, but they do have other traits frequently in common. All hold some small amount of magic within them though not all are talented with its use. Some of the more common tricks they often learn include the ability to alter or disguise their appearance (for some these are actual changes, for others merely the application of illusions), and the ability to create fae lights which can be used to mislead or distract others. The more gifted they are with their innate arts, however, the more bound they often are by a balancing limitation such as an inability to speak falsely or to deny a direct request. Additionally, there are some weaknesses common among fae kin. Metals are poison to many, most frequently iron but some stories persist of other metals being equally dangerous to some fae kin. The sound of bells or chimes is supposedly able to drive some away, particularly darker fae kin. It is said some will not or cannot cross running water, and others will not pass a line of salt. Many are also curious to a fault, able to be swayed with something which sparks their interest. Fae kin are frequently territorial and fiercely protective of anything they view as theirs, be it land, property, or family. Anyone who harms or takes what a fae kin claims is likely to be facing a great deal of trouble with the claimant. Lands dwelled upon by fae will often show some signs that it is their territory. Unusual or particularly verdant flora will often grow in their presence, and one of the most commonly recognized signs of this is a circle of mushrooms or toadstools. Some legends tell of unwary wanderers entering fae kin territory only to find themselves imprisoned as trespassers. Varieties There are some few specific varieties of fae kin which are better known than their other cousins, but there are in truth many dozens of kinds of fae. Many types of fae kin bear either no name or several which vary from region to region. There are two very broad classifications often applied to fae kin: seelie, or good fae, and unseelie, or dark fae. Rarely are they truly so black and white, however. Faery The usually winged faery are likely the best known; their wings take many shapes, some unique to the individual and some whose wings mimic those found in Nature such as upon a bird or butterfly. Many find themselves closely attuned to different elements of Life, whether something as specific as a single type of plant or as broad as an entire season of the year. This connection will often show itself somehow in their features, and they may also chose to display the connection through their manner of dress. They are similar to elves or humans in their build most often, although they may have features from other beings such as the horns of a ram or antlers of a deer. Pixie The smaller pixie is another familiar fae kin. Rarely reaching even a foot or so tall, they usually have insect-like wings and sharp features. They may be able to cast a soft glow about themselves, and often are mistaken for their cousins the will o' the wisps when seen from a distance. Perhaps to make up for their smaller stature, they are often among the most outwardly fierce of the fae kin and may appear fearless in the face of large threats. Brownie Unlike many of the fae kin who choose to dwell in the wilder places of the world, the diminuative and wingless brownie prefers to live alongside tallfolk in their urban dwellings. They often stay out of sight, and often times those whose roof they share will be unaware they are even there. In return for this hospitality, realized or not, a brownie will usually do small tasks within the structure they occupy such as cleaning up or finishing uncompleted work. However, they will not do this if they feel the person who owns their home is lazy, and they do not wish to receive any thanks in turn; if praised or given payment for their deeds, they will often move on to find a new home. Lazy individuals will often find themselves victimized by pranks instead of aided by their hidden roommates. Lifestyle Long-lived to the point of rumored immortality regardless of which kind of fae kin they are labled as, most do not pursue a single trade or craft. They will use their instincts, wit, and tricks to survive - usually quite comfortably amid the untamed places of the world, and sometimes at the expense of other civilized races. When they do choose to learn a skill or profession, it often is more for their own fulfillment and entertainment than for the benefit of others. Most appreciate the finely crafted or highly skilled goods of other races, whether it be a perfectly cut gemstone or a beautifully played song, and instead of learning to creating them they will trade or barter for them with favors they are able to perform. Stories What The Fire Wrought - Fire Fae First-Born - Meadow Fae (Limoniads) Category:Races